Training Gone Right
by Dracosgirl547
Summary: What starts out as an innocent training session quickly turns heated for Renji and Ichigo. Slash yaoi. Don't like, don't read. This is my first story, so please read and review!


Climbing down the seemingly endless ladder to Urahara's underground training area, Renji found himself grinning like an idiot. It wasn't everyday that Ichigo challenged the red-haired lieutenant to a duel. Actually, that happened fairly often, but this duel was different. There would be no use of their zanpakutos. The two young men would fight hand-to-hand; Ichigo in his body, Renji in his gigai. As his feet hit the packed dirt floor, he was ripped from his musings by the sound of Ichigo's sneaker-clad feet shifting across the ground. Renji turned around to face Ichigo and put on a winning smirk.

"Finally decided to show up, I see." Ichigo sounded slightly irritated, though it was understandable. Renji had made a point of being fifteen minutes late, just to piss off the orange-haired boy that stood before him. "Oh, keep your pants on, Strawberry." Renji teased, seeing Ichigo turn the same color as him namesake. "It's on, Pineapple Head." At that, the two launched into a fight neither would ever forget.

Unlike all of their previous fights, they didn't banter back and forth. Usually, each hit was punctuated by a snide remark, but there was no room for witty comments in their adrenaline pumped brains. The only thing they focused on was each other's attacks, predicting and countering. For about three minutes, all of the advances both men made were easily evaded by the other. It was when they both threw themselves back, taking a moment to catch their breath, that Renji _really_ took the time to look at the boy he was fighting.

For the first time, Renji truly noticed how Ichigo was built. Renji was mainly looking for a weak spot in Ichigo's defense, but a few things stood out. Firstly, he knew Ichigo was strong, but never took note of the fact that he was so _toned_. Sure, Ichigo wasn't covered in huge muscles, but Renji presumed he was fighting on adrenaline, if nothing else. Now, he saw that Ichigo did, in fact, have muscles. Renji could see them rippling beneath the orange-haired boy's school uniform shirt.

_God, his muscles look good._ Renji's eyes snapped further open as the thought crept into his mind. He shook his head hard and forced himself to focus. Before he could react, he felt a solid kick land in the center of his abdomen, knocking the wind out of him. Stumbling back, Renji saw a glint of victory in Ichigo's brown eyes. _His chocolate brown eyes. His molten chocolate eyes. The kind of chocolate that makes you lose control, and you indulge yourself, even though you know you shouldn't. _Renji mentally slapped himself as he kicked to his feet. He launched at Ichigo ready to bring the boy down. He tried to punch Ichigo in the face, but only managed to graze his cheek. _His skin is so soft… Damn it! FOCUS! _Renji landed in time to block most of the force of Ichigo's next punch, but still felt the hit rock through his body.

Both young men began to feel the toll of the long fight setting in. Both were moving slightly slower, but they still attacked with the same vigor. Finally, after fighting for the better part of an hour, Renji took advantage of Ichigo's slight hesitation and knocked the boy to the ground. He quickly grabbed each of Ichigo's wrists in his hand and straddled the boy's thin hips. The boy beneath struggled for a moment, and finally slumped to the ground. "Fine. You win." Ichigo met Renji's eyes and huffed, puffing out his cheeks in frustration. Something inside Renji snapped, and he couldn't stop himself. He lent down and pressed his lips against Ichigo's soft pink ones. Ichigo's eyes snapped wide open as Renji's slid closed. The orangette tried to protest, tried to speak.

Renji suddenly walked in on himself. He pulled away quickly, shocked and ashamed with himself. Ichigo stared at him in disbelief and searched for something to say, but couldn't form the words. Renji let go of the orangette's wrists and stood, turning as red as his hair. Silently, he made his way toward the ladder, trying to escape the tense silence. Ichigo finally found his voice. "Renji! Wait!" Renji heard sneakers pounding on the dirt as Ichigo ran to catch up with the lieutenant. A hand landed on Renji's shoulder and he reluctantly turned around, expecting Ichigo to question him about his actions. Much to his surprise, he felt those soft lips press against his.

Their lips moved against one another's as Ichigo's arms encircled Renji's neck. Renji let his hands drift down to Ichigo's thin hips as he slid his tongue into the boy's mouth. Their tongues battled for dominance, eventually ending with Renji in charge. Neither one of them wanted to break the kiss, but the burning need for oxygen forced them to split. In a hoarse voice, Renji whispered, "Lay down." It wasn't a question or suggestion; it was an outright order. A glimmer of power shone in Renji's eyes as Ichigo slowly slid to the ground, sprawling out on his back. Renji slid to his knees and let himself take in the image. He seared the image of Ichigo lying on his back, his brown eyes clouded with lust, into his brain.

As Renji ran his hands down Ichigo's chest, Ichigo let out a small moan. This small sound motivated Renji further. He untucked the orange-haired boy's shirt and began to undo the buttons, one by one. He made a point of going slowly, drinking in the sight before him. Once all of Ichigo's buttons were undone, Renji gently slid the shirt open and off Ichigo's round shoulders. Ichigo's chest was just like the rest of his body; toned. Renji raked his nails down the lightly tanned skin, causing Ichigo to gasp and angry red lines to appear. The red-head placed apologetic kisses all over Ichigo's chest, and then brought his lips to one of the pink buds that had already begun to perk up. Ichigo let out an airy groan as Renji, for lack of a better term, abused one nipple with his mouth and the other with his left hand. His right hand trailed down to Ichigo's thighs, running up and down teasingly.

Once he felt he'd teased the substitute shinigami enough, the lieutenant pulled up and looked at Ichigo's face. Ichigo's cheeks had a light blush painted across them and his eyes were dark and clouded with unspoken emotions. Their eyes stayed locked as Renji undid Ichigo's belt and the button his uniform pants. A devious idea crossed Renji's mind. Still holding Ichigo's gaze, he lowered his head and grasped the zipper between his teeth, pulling it down slowly. Ichigo's eyes slid closed and a moan slid past his lips as Renji's lips brushed his clothed crotch. Renji grabbed the waistband of both Ichigo's pants and boxer and, in a swift motion, pulled them both off, tossing them haphazardly out of the way. Ichigo gasped as the surprisingly cool air hit his once clothed flesh. His member, which had been straining against the fabric of his pants, stood straight up. Renji took a moment to indulge himself in the sight Ichigo provided. His flushed skin. His pleading eyes. Everything about Ichigo cried, "I'm here and I'm waiting for you." Renji was ready to answer that cry.

A calloused hand wrapped around Ichigo's member, causing the boy to jump. After a few torturously slow pumps, he found himself writhing and mewling. "Would you please stop teasing me, Renji?" Ichigo tried to snap, but his voice wavered. Renji smirked and whispered, "As you wish." Renji quickly picked up the pace, his hand tugging at Ichigo's head. Even more delicious sounds fell past the boy's lips as he got closer and closer to his release. White burst up behind his eyes as a pleasured scream ripped from his throat. Renji watched as Ichigo's face contorted and his hot seed spilt all over the red-head's hand and his own chest. As Ichigo trembled, Renji stood up and quickly stripped himself down. Ichigo's eyes opened slowly, then shot open. He said, "So the rumors are true." and followed the comment with a chuckle. "What rumors?" Renji asked, sliding back to the ground. Ichigo shrugged, "Oh, just the ones that say that you have a huge cock." Instead of blushing like Ichigo had hoped he would, Renji smirked and lent really close to Ichigo's ear. "Why don't we see just how accurate that statement is?"

Three fingers were placed at Ichigo's lips. "Suck." Renji ordered. Ichigo pulled the fingers into his mouth, running his tongue over the tips of them before setting to work coating them. Once Renji decided that his fingers were adequately slicked up, he pulled them out of Ichigo's mouth and trailed them down his chest. "Are you ready?" A sparkle of concern shone in his eyes. Ichigo nodded, and Renji gently pushed one finger past the first few rings of muscles. Ichigo tensed up and shifted uncomfortably. The red-head started to move the digit around as his other hand massaged comforting circles on the boy's hip. Ichigo eventually relaxed enough for Renji to add a second digit. He began stretching Ichigo out, adding the third finger as soon as Ichigo was ready. Ichigo finally said, "I'm ready."

Renji spit into his palm and quickly coated his painfully hard member. Lining himself up with Ichigo's tight entrance, Renji asked one last time, "Are you sure you're ready?" Ichigo nodded determinately and smiled sweetly, as if to comfort the red-headed lieutenant. He gently shifted his hips forward, pushing past ring after ring of tight muscles. Ichigo's eyes screwed shut and he bit his lip hard. Renji fully sheathed himself in Ichigo's tight body and stilled. After what felt like an eternity, Ichigo opened his eyes and nodded. Renji shifted his hips back a tiny bit and shifted them forward the same tiny bit. He continued this slow and slight movement until he heard a soft sound come form Ichigo. Taking it as confirmation, Renji started to move a little faster and farther in and out. Ichigo mewled and begged, "Oh Renji, I need more~. Please~." Renji quickly complied. He thrust harder and faster as the sounds coming from Ichigo got louder and more prolonged.

Suddenly, Ichigo's back arched up and a moan, borderline scream, made its way past his lips. "OH GOD~!" A smirk danced on Renji's lips as he hit Ichigo's prostate over and over again. The substitute shinigami's body tensed up and Ichigo managed to force out, "So c-close." His back arched up again, his head dropped back, his eyes rolled back in his head, and he let out a scream bearing Renji's name. The already tight velvet walls around Renji tightened further as Ichigo came. Renji's mind short circuited, and he doubled over. He let out a hoarse groan of Ichigo's name as stars invaded his vision. They rode out the aftershocks of their orgasms, and both collapsed to the ground, exhausted. Ichigo snuggled up next to Renji and fell into a peaceful sleep. Sleep tugged at Renji until he gave in, slipping into unconsciousness.

Urahara climbed down the ladder to the underground training area. He walked around one of the rocks and spotted the sleeping couple. A soft chuckle fell past his lips as he muttered, "About time. 3"eHE


End file.
